


Study Sessions

by DevilDragon8, LadySongBird16



Series: Strange Yet Magical Events One-shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDragon8/pseuds/DevilDragon8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySongBird16/pseuds/LadySongBird16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during chapter 10 of "Strange yet Magical Events Part II." Amelia and Percy are studying together in the library. Can Percy be developing feelings for Amelia, even after he just broke up with Penelope? One-shot. Rated K . Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first one-shot that takes place within the "Strange yet Magical Events" series. Amelia is going to be the first one to have a relationship in the series, so I started with hers. Thanks to my co-author DevilDragon8 for helping me come up with the idea for this one-shot. Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the OCs. Enjoy!

_Percy's POV_

It's just another day here at Hogwarts; another day where students end up petrified. Ever since this started, Professor Dumbledore has been increasing security purposes around here, which means my prefect duties, have increased. I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take, first the attacks, then my breakup with Penelope Clearwater, and now she's lying in the hospital petrified. I don't know how I'm going to prepare for my O.W.L.s with all of this chaos. Well, I guess I'll be lucky enough to get some studying done at the library tonight.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound various footsteps coming down the eastern corridor. I looked to see four familiar girls.

I've seen them numerous times hanging out with Ron.

He told Fred, George, Ginny, and me a lot about them over the summer, and from what he's said those girls are pretty different from each other, yet Ron says he's never seen such a close group of cousins; and Ron is right, they're personalities are practically 100% different.

First there's Samantha Aston, vicious, but protective of everyone close to her, and who Ron claims is leader of the five cousins. Next there's Chelsea Aston, quiet and shy, but generous to almost everyone, and very caring to her cousins and friends. Ron calls her the group mother. Then there's Bethany Bliss, the most talkative of the group; Ron also claims she's the most outspoken too, because she's never afraid to talk about her opinion on any topic. Finally there's Amelia Bliss, she's apparently the brains of the group, and Ron says her grades are up there with Hermione's. She must be extremely determined to succeed. I'm not one to judge these girls though; I don't know them like Ron does. I must admit though, I find determination extremely attractive in a girl.

_Wait, did I just say that I think determination is attractive in a girl, and did I think that after thinking about Amelia? Why would I think that?_

"Percy?" A feminine voice said snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned to see the four girl cousins standing right behind me, slightly confused expressions on their faces.

"Oh, hello girls; Where's Jimmy?" I asked, noticing that he was not with them like he usually is.

"Oh, he's in the Great Hall waiting for us," Chelsea stated. "We need to talk about something, and we couldn't find anywhere else to do it in private." "You're not going to report us, are you?" She asked with a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"No, normally I would, but I need time to study, so I'll let this one slide," I replied.

"Thanks, so I guess you're heading to the library?" Bethany asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Funny, that's actually where Amelia was heading, the rest of us wanted to take a study break, so she said she would go to the library to do it," Samantha said.

"Why did you want to take a break?" I asked.

"Exams are like months away, the rest of us aren't going to study for half of the day every day until the last month of school," Bethany stated.

"Well, would you like to study with me Amelia? " I asked. "I mean, if you don't mind some company."

"Sure, I could use some company," she replied.

Then she looked toward the other girls. "I'll catch up with you girls a little later."

They all just gave her a nod of agreement before heading toward the Great Hall while Amelia and I headed toward the library.

An hour or so later Amelia and I were sitting at one of the empty tables in the library. One of the good things about being a prefect is that I can be in here at this time of night, as long as I make sure no other students are here fooling around. Of course Amelia never seemed like the type of girl to cause any trouble so I don't really mind that she's here.

I look across the table to get a glance of her and notice that she's focused on her notebook. I don't think I've seen anyone other than Hermione so focused on her studies. She actually looks kind of cute when she's focused on her studies like this.

_Wait what am I thinking? She's only twelve years old, that's four years younger than how old I am. She's still just a child._

_Still she is really pretty._

_No stop it you git, she one of your brother's best friends, it's just wrong._

"Percy, are you okay?" Amelia suddenly asks.

"Yes, fine, why do you ask?" I say quickly.

Okay, that was definitely too rushed.

"You just looked like you were bothered by something," Amelia replied.

"Oh, it's nothing really, I was just thinking about something," I stated.

"Is it Penelope?" Amelia asked.

"What?" I said.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that," she stated. "I know it's none of my business, but I know you recently broke up with her and now she's in the hospital, petrified. I thought that might be upsetting you."

"Well, yes it is upsetting that she's petrified, but I broke up with her, so that doesn't really upset me as much; besides it's not just the fact that she's petrified, it's the fact that almost half the school's been petrified," I replied.

"I know; I just wish there was something we all can do about it," Amelia said. "It's bothering all of us how this is affecting Harry. He's our friend and we hate to see him this way."

"Yes, it's rather annoying how everyone thinks he's the heir of Slytherin," I replied.

"You don't believe he is?" Amelia asked.

"Of course not, the only possible evidence of that being true is the fact that he's a parselmouth, but that still doesn't mean that he's automatically the heir of Slytherin," I stated.

"You're right, and I'm glad you think that," Amelia replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, it's nice to know that someone as knowledgeable as me and the others believes in Harry's innocence," she said with a smile before returning her attention to her notebook.

" _Wow, I guess there is a lot more to her than brains,"_ I think as I steal another glance at her.

I smile to myself before returning to my studies. Regardless of all that is happening around school. I don't regret coming to the library to study tonight.

 


End file.
